


Pinch Those Cheeks

by aandwevibing



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tags May Change, cheeks as in ass, makoharu - Freeform, pincing is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aandwevibing/pseuds/aandwevibing
Summary: All he wants to do is just pinch those cheeks
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Pinch Those Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this when I was trying to sleep and decided you know what!! I'm doing in!
> 
> Then I thought about if I should continue this with different ships of Free, if I do I'll probably change the tags and story descriptions instead of just making separate books of them.
> 
> Anywho!! Enjoy!

Haru walked with his best friend, Makoto Tachibana. 

They were on their way to school when Haru got a very.... non-Haru idea. 

'Why do I want to pinch Makoto's cheeks?' The boy thought to himself.

No one was around, even though it was a little weird, he went for it anyway. 

"H-Haru!!" Makoto yelled, he turned around with a blush on his face. "W-Why did you do that?"

Haru shrugged. "I don't know."

Makoto sighed. "Are you feeling alright?"

Haru nodded, then asked. "Can I pinch them again?" 

"HARU!!"

\--------------------

The day went by again, and all Haru thought about was Makoto's cheeks.

In class it filled his mind throughout the day, he looked over to his best friend and saw his face was red. 

"Oi!" Haru whispered. "Do you have a fever or something!"

"I know what your thinking, Haru." Makoto sighed. "Did you forget."

"But they look nice."

Makoto's face got even redder.

"Nanase! Tachibana!" The teacher yelled out. "Anything you'd to share with the class."

"Makoto has a nice-"

"HARU!!"

\--------------------

After school during swim practice, Haru was in the shower, he stayed longer than usual, still wondering why in the hell did he want to pinch Makoto's cheeks. 

Did it have something to do with the crush he has on him?

Nah, can't be, maybe he would talk to Makoto about it later.

So that's what he did.

"Makoto." 

Haru and Makoto were now walking home, it was really late since Haru decided to stay an extra hour in the shower. 

"Yes, Haru?"

"I don't know why I wanted to pinch you all day, I thought it had to do with the fact I like you, but it's probably not."

Makoto stopped walking. "Y-You like me!?"

Haru nodded. "Since freshmen year, yes. "

"Why didn't you say anything!? I- I like you too."

"Does this mean I can pinch your cheeks now?" Haru's eyes brightened. 

Makoto sighed with a small chuckle. "Let's go on a date first, then maybe you can."

"Let's go now!"

"Haru..."

"But the cheeks..."

Haru!!"

Fine...."

**Author's Note:**

> So...should this be with all ships?
> 
> Different scenarios of course!!


End file.
